ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5: Possessed By Planeswalkers
(Night-time in Miami, Florida. A sign points to the gallery and other things. The camera pans down from the sign to Arnor walking along the path by herself. Rayso, Danoc, Molyn and Jeson see her coming.) * Rayso: Oh, look. It's Arnor and all her friends. * Arnor: That's a witty. * Jeson: Do you ever wonder why nobody cool wants to hang out with you? * Arnor: Just thankful. * Jeson: Were you this popular at your old school? Before that clown got kicked out? (The group laughs, and they continue on their way, leaving Buffy standing there alone.) * Molyn: (at Arnor as they leave) Careful! She might beat you up! (The scene cuts to SeaWorld. Arnor is reading the plaque when Suhan and Milvad come running up.) * Milvad: Hey! Frost! * Suhan: You missed it! * Arnor: Missed what? * Milvad: We just saw the zebras mating! (nods to Suhan) Thank you, very exciting... * Suhan: It was like the Heimlich, with stripes! * Arnor: (with mock disappointment) And I missed it. Yet somehow I'll find the courage to live on. (begins walking) * Suhan: (follows) Where were you? * Arnor: Uh, I was looking at the fishes. * Suhan: Was it cool? * Arnor: It was fishes. * Milvad: I'm feeling that you're not in the field trip spirit here. * Arnor: Well, it would... It's nothing, I... We do the same zoo trip at my old school every year. Same old, same old. * Milvad: Arnor, this isn't just about looking at a bunch of animals. This is about not being in class! * Arnor: (brightens) You know, you're right! Suddenly the animals look shiny and new. * Milvad: Gotta have perspective. (Then, the scene cuts to outside the art gallery. Rayso is sketching them into his notebook. Jeson and her three allies approach him.) * Jeson: Rayso! How's it going? * Rayso: Hey, Jeson. * Jeson: So, is this like a, uh, family reunion? * Rayso: No. * Jeson: I think it's a family reunion. It's so... touching. Doesn't anybody have a camera? (makes a sudden photo-taking gesture) Whapish! * Danoc: (behind Rayso) Hey, does your mom still pick out your lice, or are you old enough to do that yourself now? * Rayso: Quit it, huh? (Jeson takes his notebook.) Hey! Guys, c'mon! It's got my notes in there! * Molyn: (points at Rayso) You! Came through big time. * Jeson: Way to go, Rayso! (pats his shoulder) * Danoc: Zombozo's been looking for a reason to come down on us. * Rayso: It's okay. * Jeson: Come on, we're gonna check out the art gallery. * Danoc: But I think it's off-limits. * Jeson: And therein, my friend, lies the fun. (Danoc laughs, and they all go off toward the are gallery as the scene cuts to it. It's closed, but they duck underneath the yellow barricade tape. Emma Swan, Milvad and Mary Margaret Blanchard see them go in.) * Mary Margaret Blanchard: What are Rayso and his buds doing with Jeson? * Milvad: Oh, playing with him as a cat plays with a mouse. * Emma Swan: What is it with those guys? * Mary Margaret Blanchard: They're obnoxious. Professionally. * Milvad: Well, every school has them. So, you start a new school, you get your desks, some blackboards and some mean kids. * Emma Swan: Yeah, well, I'd better extract Lance before... * Milvad: (interrupts) I'll handle it. This job doesn't require actual slaying. (goes in) * Emma Swan: You don't think we should follow? * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Rayso and those guys are jerks, but they're all talk. Mostly. * Emma Swan: (reconsiders) Why don't we... * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Yeah, why don't we? (Inside the art gallery, Rayso and the others tear through more tape blocking the way in and look around.) * Danoc: Cool! (Rayso and Jeson walk up to the enclosure and look in. Danoc stays back with Danoc behind him.) * Rayso: I don't see any magical paintings. (They come across the paintings of five Planeswalkers: Gideon Jura, Jace Beleren, Liliana Vess, Chandra Nalaar and Nissa Revane.) * Rayso: Okay! Now we've seen them. (He tries to leave, but Milvad stops him.) * Molyn: The elf looks pretty. * Jeson: I think that sorceress looks wicked like Regina. * Milvad: (comes in) What. Are they gonna get in my mind? (The five paintings flash. Milvad, Rayso and the others look at them. The paintings blast magic at them, and then Danoc and Molyn gets hit by Chandra and Nissa's painting. Then, Liliana and Jace's painting hits Jeson and Rayso. He makes an anxious move to get away, but trips on a chair and falls. His notebook skids across the floor to the far wall. Rayso and the others turn. Milvad gets up, retrieves his notebook and rushes out, but gets hit by Gideon's painting. Meanwhile, Regina Mills is holding her magic mirror. Halec was with her.) * Regina Mills: Magic mirror on my hand, who, now, is the fairest of them all? * Regina Mills: What in Florida?! I must kill him! * Halec: But, Re... (Regina Mills runs into the castle. The Storybrooke mayor was furious of Huxley's acts. She makes a table appear and she sits down to read through the book she has taken from him.) * Regina Mills: Everything for himself. The blundering fool! I'll give Hugo Huxley in his own treat with a potion so complete no one will ever suspect. Category:Raven: The Never-Ending Story Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes